


Touch Me

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Missionary Position, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Everybody always assumes Gladio to be rough with you, but they’re wrong.





	Touch Me

When your friends found out that you were dating the infamous Gladiolus of the Amicitia family, they were entirely flabbergasted. Some even expressed concern, wondering if the intimidating man was treating you well. Some expressed disbelief, thinking that the man must have threatened you or something to go out with him. Some expressed distaste, coming to the conclusion that you must have strange taste in men.

But they were all wrong. Despite outward appearances, Gladio was one of the sweetest people you’ve ever come across. You remember your first time meeting him at your job when he was shopping with his little sister. It was an endearing sight of a towering man doting over a young woman much shorter than him with a cute appearance in contrast to his intimidating one. Gladio did end up offering a few flirtatious remarks when you rung up the siblings’ items, but he never crossed any boundaries and respected your space. Figuring it wouldn’t hurt, you slipped him your number. Later that evening, you got a call from him, his voice just as kind and warm as the smile he gave you in the afternoon, and he asked you out on a date to which you gladly accepted.

And even after that, the Shield continued to be nothing short of sweet whenever he was with you. He was unafraid to show what he wanted, but he always made sure that you were comfortable first. He never hurt you, and if he ever did, it was because of small arguments that was a learning process for the both of you in figuring out your relationship. Those arguments had hurt you because you loved him; if you didn’t feel anything for him, then surely those arguments wouldn’t have affected you so much. And besides, Gladio would always make it up to you afterwards.

“But isn’t he rough with you?” One of your unashamed friends had asked one time. “Y'know, like during sex? Does he use you for his own pleasure and ignore what you want?”

“No, not at all,” you had answered straight away, feeling offended that your friend would even accuse your boyfriend of such a thing as you remembered all the times Gladio always gave instead of just receiving.

* * *

You lie on your side, a smile gracing your features as you admire the man who’s beside you, also lying on his side to face you. His eyes are heavy with adoration and mouth curved into a smile as he reaches up to stroke your cheek with his fingertips, drawing out a blissful sigh from your lips.

“They really don’t get it…” you murmur in the comfortable silence of the night.

“Hm?” Gladio makes a questioning sound at your vague comment, urging you to explain as his fingers trace a trail down your neck and over to your shoulder where he rubs soothing circles.

“My friends,” you answer with a sigh, shuffling yourself closer to him. “They all think you’re mistreating me or something.”

The Shield offers a casual shrug of his shoulders and flashes you a wry smile. “It can’t be helped,” he says. He probably understands your friends’ reasoning to come to such conclusions, but it does upset him a bit that they disapprove of his relationship with you. He doesn’t want to be the reason for any kind of rifts between you and your friends, and although he never admitted it to you, he was really hoping that they would accept him.

“I wish they can see just how amazing you really are,” you reply as you move to plant a kiss on your boyfriend’s lips.

He hums in satisfaction against you before kissing you back just as gently, his hand resting on your waist and tracing lazy circles with his thumb. You both pull away from the kiss and smile at each other, the only words being spoken through your eyes. Gladio shifts around on the bed, throwing a leg over your figure so that he can hover over and gaze down at you.

His hands cup your face, and he showers feather-like and ticklish kisses all over: your cheeks, forehead, nose… You don’t bother to stop the giggles that bubble out from your mouth at his affection, and the Shield chuckles as well as he rubs the tip of his nose against yours, his face scrunched up from pure joy.

“I love you.” The words easily falls from his mouth, quiet and soft, brushing against your lips before he captures them into another loving kiss and slipping his tongue inside your mouth.

Gladio drinks in your moans and sighs as his tongue explores your mouth, already familiar with everything about you but feeling the experience was new each and every single time. The Shield runs his fingers through your hair as he continues to kiss you, his body temperature increasing when you slip your hands underneath his shirt and allow your palms to roam around his skin and feel his muscles.

Your boyfriend breaks the kiss apart and sits up to his knees. He lifts his shirt over his head and discards the article of clothing to the side of the bed. The corner of his lips tug into a smirk when he sees your eyes scanning his figure, pausing at the bulge in his pants. His fingers slip underneath the band of his pants and pulls them down in a teasingly slow manner. Once he’s completely bare, he works on your own clothes, moving slowly to let his fingers lightly brush along your skin as he slips the obstructions off.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs with sincerity as he dips his head low to place a gentle kiss on both breasts. Gladio holds you by the hips as he plants several kisses all along your body, each one light and soft as he moves from your breasts to your stomach and waist, humming every now and then which sends tingles to course through you. He murmurs words of praise against your skin, making you smile and relax underneath his touch.

Your breathing starts to become heavier as the man’s mouth approaches your sex. A dreamy sigh escapes him, his tongue darting out to languidly circle your clit to draw out even more cute sounds from your mouth. Gladio spreads your thighs apart and holds them in place, lovingly stroking them with his palms and fingers while continuing to focus on stimulating the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Gladio…” you whine his name, garnering his attention.

“What is it baby girl?” He asks, a mischievous glint behind his eyes, knowing full well how that pet name never fails to rile you up.

“It’s not fair,” you tell him, stretching out your arm to him. “I want to make you feel good too.”

“Is that so?” He questions and ends it off with a goodhearted laugh which makes your heart flutter. The bed creaks slightly as Gladio maneuvers himself around to retrieve a packet from the bedside drawer. He tears it open and rolls the condom along his length. The Shield aligns the head of his cock with your entrance and smiles down at you. “It feels really good inside you, y'know,” he tells you in a breathy whisper before slowly pushing his hips forward and stretching you out.

“You’re always so tight and warm for me, baby girl,” Gladio groans as he feels your walls hug around his hot thick cock, pulling him deeper inside. “You okay?”

You nod your head, unable to verbally answer amidst your moans and ragged breaths. Gladio’s expression is warm, and as always, he gives you a moment to let you adjust to the intrusion. As he does, he brushes strands of your hair away from your blushing face and leans down to kiss you once more while stroking your cheek with his thumb.

The Shield feels you shift underneath him, so he pulls away from your lips, his smile never leaving him, and gives a sensual roll of his hips, prompting you to sigh in bliss at the sensation. Gladio hooks an arm underneath your back as he settles on a slow and tantalizing pace so that you can both feel each and every single inch of each other, his other hand running through your hair and roaming your body as he buries his face in the crook of your neck.

His breaths are incredibly hot against your skin as he moans and grunts in tandem with his deep thrusts, his cock hitting you in all the right places. Gladio deeply breathes in your scent mixed with his along with the distinct scent of sweat and sex in the air, and his thrusts steadily start to grow faster. He presses his mouth hard against your neck and sucks at the supple flesh to place his mark, making you moan louder and much more frequently.

“Talk to me, sweetheart,” Gladio tells you, brushing his lips against your skin. “Does it feel good? Where does it feel best, hm?”

You give a breathless laugh, making your boyfriend smile as well and squeeze you tighter in joy. “You tease,” you playfully chide him as you trail your index finger along the length of his arm and trace over the ink. “You already know.”

The Shield chuckles, his voice deep and husky. “You’re right,” he says with mischievousness dripping from his words before he suddenly changes the angle of his thrusts to hit against the most sensitive part inside you, making you cry out loud and clench around him. You curse loudly, arching your back and winding your arms around Gladio’s figure to his back and claw at his skin.

“That’s it,” he encourages you in between his grunts, his eyebrows stitched together in concentration as he starts to lose himself in the pleasure. “Good girl… Let me hear more of your cute voice, hm? _Ah_ … Haaah, _fuck_ , I love you so much…”

“I love you too,” you reciprocate with just as much passion as you lift your hips off the bed, meeting with the man’s thrusts. “ _Gods_ , Gladio, I love you. I love you…”

The room becomes filled with the sounds of your moans mingled in with Gladio’s groans, the sheets rustling restlessly underneath your joined bodies. Gladio lifts his head away from your neck and cups your chin to make you look at him. He crashes his lips against yours, effectively muffling both of your voices as his movements grow frantic at this point, both his cock and your walls pulsating against each other in tandem to reach that peak together.

Skin slaps against skin and tongues swirl together in a passionate dance. Gladio keeps his body flush against yours, not leaving a single gap of space in between as he strokes the sides of your body. With a desperate need for air, you both break the kiss apart, but the Shield continues to rest his forehead against yours, his hair and yours sticking to your faces from the sweat that frames it.

The room is unbearably hot, and you feel your body burning up as Gladio continues to thrust his hips, making sure you feel him completely. His face is close to yours due to your foreheads touching each other’s, and you both stare into each other’s heavy and lidded eyes throughout. You can even see your own reflection in his amber eyes, and somehow, you think you look more beautiful in them, or perhaps that’s merely how Gladio sees you himself. Gladio’s warm and uneven breaths mingle with your own in the small space between both of your lips, fanning across your face.

“You’re so beautiful,” the Shield comments underneath his breath, never getting tired of complimenting you.

“G-Gladio—”

“Cum,” he gives you a one-word demand, and you comply.

Your voice echoes in the room as you scream Gladio’s name, your nails digging into his back as your climax hits you hard. Your body writhes and squirms with unspeakable pleasure, and the entire time, the man utters words of praise and encouragement before joining you soon afterwards. His eyes shut tight, and his jaw becomes slack as he stills his frantic hips, his cock throbbing and twitching incessantly as his warm cum shoots out in abundant amount.

Save for both yours and Gladio’s heaving breaths, silence starts to fill the room. The Shield brushes the hair away from your face once again before placing a lingering kiss on your forehead and then pulls out of you. He excuses himself for a moment to discard the condom but is back by your side in no time at all.

Gladio scoops you up in his arms, and you press your ear against his chest to listen to his heartbeat which causes the corners of your lips to curl upwards. The Shield sighs in bliss, his muscles relaxing after expending his energy.

“You know,” you speak up, breaking the comfortable silence in between, “no matter what my friends say about you, I will always love you because I know just how much of a sweetheart you are. I hope that they can understand one day, but even if they don’t, I will never stop loving you, you big teddy bear.”

Gladio’s chest rumbles with his laughter as his grip around you tightens the slightest bit. He keeps you close, his embrace firm yet gentle while his legs move to tangle with yours. His fingers comb through your hair, the sensation quite soothing, and the fatigue finally catches itself up with you. You feel safe in Gladio’s arms, as you always have and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/).


End file.
